Heat
by KoiKoala
Summary: Let's just say Figgy gets a little steamy on the beach


Fang groaned, picking at the collar of his black shirt. The summer of 2011 was not treating anyone in the Flock well; especially the girls who had decided to take a dip at the beach. Even the Gasman and Iggy had joined in, but Fang remained on the hot sand of the Caribbean. He ran his long fingers through it, letting it slide over and between his hands. It was a feeling he enjoyed, soothing him so that he momentarily forgot his surroundings.

Of course, until the tall, shirtless, wet Iggy began walking over to him.

Fang struggled to look away, and after a while, gave in. His dark eyes darted over to the White Beauty, and felt his chest begin to hurt. Iggy had always caught Fang's attention lately, and the raven finally agreed with himself that he had feelings for the teenager. Iggy's tall, pale body was drenched in ocean water; some drips of it running over his smooth looking muscles. Large tan wings with small white tips hung around him loosely, sticking to his back slightly. His now shoulder length strawberry hair dripped, sending more water down his chest and fell down into his sightless aqua blue eyes.

Fang could barely stand looking at him anymore. He felt like outside had turned up a hundred degrees as the fellow bird kid walked over to him. Fang swallowed hard, wiping some of his dark hair from his face. His stomach knotted and he made sure that the rest of the Flock was still in the water.

"Earth to Fang," Iggy breathed, now looming over and blocking the sun from Fang's eyes. "What's up? You seem nervous about something." Fang swore in his head, cursing that Iggy knew people's emotions better than they knew them themselves.

"Not really." Fang lied, watching the gorgeous boy sit next to him. Fang had wondered if his feelings for Iggy had been just hormones, but something about Iggy was so alluring it was unbearable to him. Iggy ran his skinny fingers through his own wet hair, his eyes staring at something off in the distance.

"Liar," Iggy declared, smirking ever so slightly, "What? Is Max being in a bikini turning you on?" Fang choked, not believing that Iggy had just said this to him. Fang shook his head quickly, forgetting for a minute that the beauty he was crushing on couldn't see.

"No, no, no." Fang commented, sending the rest of his breakfast down to his stomach once again. He had once had a crush on the female leader, but soon found out it was just of admiration and nothing serious. In his mind, Fang couldn't help but think it was Iggy in his bathing suit that was making it hard to breathe.

Iggy's laugh filled the air as he slapped Fang on the back lightly. Fang almost had the urge to smile; Iggy had always had the cutest laugh. Eventually, Fang was going to burst with emotions for his best friend, and when that happened, who knew what was going to happen. But until then, Fang would keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Fang, can you lead me to the bathroom? You guys 'forgot' to show me where it was." Iggy stood up, rubbing his hands across his neck. Fang stood up next to him, remembering they had never truly told him. Taking Iggy's hand and placing it on his arm, Fang led him silently to the bathroom. Fang could feel the goose bumps rising on his body from the contact, but tried to shake them away. Yet, the feeling of the pads of Iggy's fingers pressed against his arm sent a warm feeling to his nerves. He silently began cursing at himself for reacting in such strange ways but ended up losing his train of thought as Iggy's fingers moved slightly. It was a slow, almost unnoticeable notion as they slid down just in the slightest. Anyone other than Fang wouldn't have noticed they even moved. It sent another shock of tingling through Fang's being and his heart into a faster pace, causing him to bite his lip and try and ignore those light touches on his arm.

He stopped as the two males reached the bathroom, tapping his blind friend's fingers to gesture that they had reached where they had to be. Iggy's cloudy unseeing eyes were trained down on the wood deck that was made as a walkway, his hair unable to hide the brightness of his aqua irises. "We're here, Ig." Fang turned slightly, Iggy's fingers accidentally brushing against his ribs and sending a hot liquid feeling down to his abdomen. He swallowed hard, noticing how those agonizingly light fingers resisted moving from his arm. Was this what Iggy was intending? Or maybe he had ended up zoning out?

"Fang," the name spilled from the soft lips that belonged to the strawberry blonde, making the olive skinned boy look down at him. He was met with the thin, pale face of Iggy, his eyes focused on the sky right next to Fang's head; meaning he was trying to look at him. The darker of the two was just about to ask what he wanted when he felt his arm being tugged down. "Fang, I have something to tell you." Was that a pink ghosting over those pale freckled cheeks? Fang's heart sped in the slightest as he moved closer to Iggy, turning his head slightly so he could still see the blonde but so Iggy could reach his ear.

Iggy had other ideas as he turned Fang's head to fully face him, latching his lips onto the cracked ones that belonged to Fang. Fang's dark eyes widened as his heart caught in his throat, yet there was no mistaking those soft lips over his own. He was just about to pull away from him when the feeling of Iggy's hot tongue pressing against his lips sent his mind into a haze. His eyes closed and he brought his arms to wrap around Iggy's thin waist, pulling him closer. He granted Iggy entrance to his mouth but instantly took over the others. Those same heat waves were sent down to his lower region at the feeling of the warmth that belonged to Iggy's mouth. Iggy brought his hips to match against Fang's, running one arm around his neck and sneakily moving his other hand to lower places, rubbing at an area that had never been touched before.

A moan was choked down in Fang's throat as he pushed Iggy back against the outer wall of the bathrooms. He knew they could be caught at any moment, but hell if he cared; he was making out with Iggy, and damn did his strangely skilled hands feel good… Shaking the thought away, he knew he wasn't going to grant Iggy the dominance he desired. Shifting the blonde's hands away, he grinded his hips down on Iggy, smirking as he heard the small noise he made against Fang's lips. He continued to do this, the friction of pants against swim trunks irritating him that he couldn't feel what was under those pants. The thought made him shiver with need.

Fang moved his calloused hands to run down Iggy's chest, feeling the warmth that radiated off of it. By the way that Iggy gasped slightly, his hands were doing something right. The blind teen's soft skin was teased at by the olive skinned teenager, nails running lightly down it and making Iggy arch slightly, causing more friction in their lower regions. As his hands had begun to slip farther to rub against the bulge that showed in Iggy's swim trunks, the blonde let out a low moan and bit the skin that connected Fang's neck with his shoulder to hold it back. The brunette let out a groan of pleasure as that one spot brought more fuzz to his mind. He could have sworn at that moment he felt a smirk press against his skin.

Before his hand could tease that neglected place under Iggy's pants, he was pulled out of his sleep by the shrill yelling of his alarm clock. Grabbing his pillow, he flung it over at the annoying object that swore at him every single god damn morning. Slowly sitting up, he could feel the real bulge that pressed against his stomach slightly. Cursing out loud at himself, he bolted up quickly at the noise of a bang from the kitchen. His mind raced the worst thoughts possible. Erasers, don't they ever give up? He thought to himself as he rushed into the kitchen, not caring even if he had a hard on.

The sight before him was something that made his breathing calm as he relaxed from his earlier thoughts. Iggy was on the floor, his face constricted with slight pain as he held his index finger, the sink water running and a pot on the floor near him. Walking over to him with practiced silence, he knelt down next to the blind boy.

"What did you do now, Ig?" He asked, slowly taking the hand that hid his index finger from exposure. The air that rushed to the red patch of skin made Iggy hiss and bite his tongue.

"I thought this was the bathroom, so I turned the sink on and the water burned me. I backed up and knocked the pan over." Iggy grumbled before blushing as Fang gently kissed the injury. The summer of 2011 was two years ago, and since that day at the beach, the two of them had been together. They were both content and since they had turned eighteen, they bought their own apartment together just earlier this month. Apparently, Iggy still wasn't used to the landscape no matter how many times he said he knew where he was going with a stubborn expression. The thought made Fang want to chuckle, but he settled for a half smile.

He pulled the blonde against him, still holding onto his hand and resting his chin on the others head. Iggy's eyes slowly closed and for a while, the two stayed silent until there was chuckling from the blind bird-kid.

"Is Fang aroused?" Fang felt like face-palming from those three words and let out a slight groan. How could he forget he had a boner and just hug Iggy to give a free feeling? More tiny sounds of laughter came from the boy under him before he raised his head, his eyes focusing on Fang's forehead. "I think you need to show me to the bathroom again. I keep forgetting." A smirk played at his lips before Fang scooped him up in his arms, pulling him close.

"How about I show you to the bedroom instead?"


End file.
